Once Upon a Lily
by Dweizlegirl
Summary: Lily Evans accidentaly meets the rich and powerfull James Potter. But can two people of completely difrent classes, one rich and one poor, ever fall in love, especialy with James hiding a big secret?
1. Lily Rochelle Evans

-1Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes for every chapter! I own nothing, take credit for nothing, and will not plagiarize anything. Other than the plot, and some characters, it all belongs to J.K.

_Chapter One: Lily Rochelle Evans_

At 6:20 on a Monday morning, a girl sat at the end of her bed, looking out a small window, at yet another cold, rainy April day. She sat on her hard, scratchy bed, trying to remember the last time it _hadn't _been rainy. She sighed loudly, and pulled the covers back up over her chin, to try and get ten more minutes of sleep before 6:30, at which time she would have to get up to start the day.

Lily Rochelle Evans was a beautiful piece of work. She had bright red waist length locks that lay shiny against her porcelain skin. Her eyes were a bright, shocking emerald, and always stood out in the crowd. However, perfect looks don't always come with a perfect life.

Lily was not very fortunate. She lived in a small cramped building filled with a few hundred girls. The building was in fact, Lady Grey's Orphanage for Girls.

Twelve years ago, in 1938, Lily's parents had died in a tsunami on a business trip in India. Now it was 1950, Lily was seventeen, and she could barley remember them at all. So until her eighteenth birthday, Lily was trapped in this rundown place, where they treated the children like dirt and grime.

Lily was woken up with a loud knock on the door.

"Miss Evans, get your lazy behind out of that godforsaken bed, and get a move on!"

It was six thirty, and as always, Miss Smelding had come to give Lily her rather _rude_ wakeup call.

_Oh shut up you old hag, I'm trying to get some beauty sleep. _However, although she could think of some other, probably more pleasant things to do, Lily hoisted herself out of bed and began to get ready.

"Hurry it up you lazy cow, I haven't got all day!"

"Co_ming!" _

Lily quickly slid on her shoes, and hurried out the door, only to be grabbed by the collar by Miss Smelding, and pushed down the stairs to the breakfast room.

"Miss Smelding, I know you're rather fond of me, but being this close is slightly uncomfortable." Lily said, smirking. She would not give this witch the pleasure of getting away with this.

"Shut your mouth you blithering idiot, or I'll shut it for you!" She replied angrily.

"Oh will you now?" Lily whispered to herself, rolling her eyes. _I've only heard THAT threat a few hundred times._

Miss Smeldings let go of Lily, and walked in the other direction. Lily walked on into the breakfast room. She walked over to a small table in the middle of the room, and sat beside her two best friends, and probably the only good things about the orphanage.

"Morning Lils."

"Morning."

"So, have I missed anything exciting?"

"Nothing other than the sticky buns." Replied Hannah Adams. Hannah was short and thin, with blonde curls, rosy cheeks, and a dimple in her chin.

"Damn, I love sticky buns!" Lily complained with a joking pout.

"Here, have a carrot, they're healthier, and they match your carrot-topped head." Said Ariana Smith, a cute young looking girl with blue eyes and black shimmery hair.

"Oh quiet Ariana, or I'll force feed you this carrot all in one bite."

"Oh dear, I'm terrified. So why on earth were you late this time?" Ariana asked.

"Eh. I slept in and got dragged down here by Miss Smelly."

"Urgh! Sometimes I wish I could throttle her round that fat neck of hers!" Hannah yelled.

"Join the club." Ariana replied dully.

"Yes, well, on a happier note…hmmm, is there a happier note?" Lissi Garner, a quiet girl, with short brown hair and stunning turquoise eyes, continued, looking up in thought.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Everything is a happier note compared to that bitch."

"How true."

They talked a bit more, and in the end, Lily settled on bread and jam. After a few minutes, it was time for Geography.

"Lets head over to geometry, I don't fancy being late." Ariana said.

"Again." Lily, Lissi, and Hannah chorused. They giggled, and began to walk down the hall, quite happily, until Lily saw something rather disturbing coming towards them. _Oh no, what does the old nudge want now? _

"Hello girls. I see you three little worms are late for class. _Again_." Miss Smelding said, glaring at the girls.

_Goodness, I hate it when she stares at me like that! Who does she think she is?!_

"Hello Smeldings. I see something's crawled up your arse and died. _Again._" Lily blurted out, before she could stop herself.

"_Oh!" _Lissi and Ariana gasped. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm…I think, Miss Evans, it's time you met a little friend of mine." Miss Smeldings said, sounding furious, but smirking nonetheless.

"And who might that be? The ants that infest your bedroom?" Lily back-talked. _I have nothing to lose anyway._

"Come! Now!" Miss Smeldings yelled, grabbing Lily by the ear.

"Oi gerroff, that's fragile!"

"Not as fragile as you'll be when I'm through with you, you filthy maggot!"

Miss Smeldings dragged Lily down the corridor, past her geometry class, and into her small disgustingly neat office.

"Have a seat Miss Evans."

Lily sat on a tall hard stool across from Miss Smeldings.

"Now Miss Evans, I am sure you are aware of the consequences that face this sort of disgraceful behavior, are you not?"

"Quite aware Miss Smeldings." Lily replied with a bored yawn. _Can't let her think I'm nervous. _"I believe the punishment for my accurate retort is a spanking, Miss Smeldings?"

"Ah, yes. I suppose in a way this is a spanking. But a much more unpleasant one, as you will shortly see." Miss Smeldings cackled. She then pulled out a long stick, but unlike the usual cane, it had long metal links at the end of the stick.

"Er…I suppose this is the cane?" Lily asked, raising a neat, very light brown, eyebrow.

"Oh no Miss Evans, this is your worst enemy. Now put out your hands."

Lily hesitated for a moment. _Wait, I will not let this monstrous pig have the satisfaction of thinking I'm scared. _Lily put out her hands for Miss Smeldings. And without another word, Miss Smeldings whacked her with all her might, right across her soft dainty palms. The metal wrapped itself around her hands and…

First came the sound. Whack. Then a light sting. And finally, the pain. Lily had never felt this much pain in her life. Her hands seared with uncontrollable pain, stinging her wrists, her palms, her arms. She fought the urge to shriek and beg for mercy.

The metal hit her again. Harder and harder. Lily opened her eyes and saw her hands, bloody and ripped. Her once silky fingers were covered in red sticky blood.

"This is what happens to naughty girls like you Miss Evans. You may leave." Miss Smeldings sneered. Lily could not remember ever finding anyone so repulsive in her life.

Lily stood up slowly. She felt dizzy and blinded. She was about ready to faint right then and there, but she ran out of the room before she had the chance.

Not knowing where to go, she ran up the five flights of stairs. Up, up, up, until she reached her small crowded room.

The moment she opened the door, she collapsed on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't understand. How could her parents have had no plan for her at all? Nothing for her to do if this happened? How could they have sent her here? More and more questions came flooding into her brain. How could Ms. Smeldings be so cruel? Who on earth was this horrible and disgusting? Lily didn't know the answers to any of these, but she did know one the was for sure. She had to get out.

Lily stood up and looked out her window. The night air was cold and damp, but she didn't care. The outside world looked more beautiful then it ever had before. Lily's dream had always been to wander the streets and find another life. Now she knew it was what she was going to do.

She slowly, but not hesitantly, put one leg out the window, then slowly, one whole side of her body. She grabbed hold to the large pine tree outside her window, ignoring the extreme pain it caused her hands, and leapt out the window, now completely clinging on to the tree.

It was then that Lily realized ho high she was, how unstable the tree was, and how dizzy she still was, the height only adding to the dizziness. However, she new she must reach the bottom.

_Ok Lils you can do it. You're not afraid of heights. You love clinging onto prickly trees with injured hands in damp cold air. You are _not _afraid. Not afraid. _She began lowering herself down the tree, towards the ground. _That's it. Good. Hey look, I'm actually doing it. I'm not dead. It would help if I wasn't wearing this damn skirt._

Before she knew it, Lily was on the ground. Bruised, hurt, and with a major headache, but still on the ground. And then she realized.

"I'm free. I've escaped. I'm absolutely, completely free!" Lily yelled out into the night. She ran down the street, whooping and laughing, running faster and faster, ignoring the pain in her legs.

Soon, Lily had run very far. She no longer new where she was. Her head was aching, her legs were sore and she was just realizing how much her hands really hurt. She turned around. Then she saw something large, something beautiful.

Lily was standing before an enormous mansion, larger than she'd ever seen. It was white with stone pillars, and you could tell some wealthy lord lived in it.

_Probably some old geezer who owns an oil company. _

She walked to the gates of the house, and before she had a chance to realize what she was doing, she had climbed over it.

_It would be nice just to see the garden. Then I'll leave immediately. _

She was over the tall fence now, and was walking towards the yard. When she reached the garden she stopped and looked it over.

It was a pretty garden with flowers and a fountain. Nicer than any Lily had ever seen. She knew it must bee only one small section of the family's land, but it was all she needed to see. She was even happier when she saw a bench near a patch of marigolds. She walked over to the bench and sat down.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inside the mansion a young man about seventeen was sitting around a large table, filled with guests and important people. All of whom he hated deeply, with a few exceptions.

On one side on him was his young looking mother, and on the other another tall handsome young man, more mysterious and dark looking than he. He looked to his right and whispered to his mother.

"Mother, this dinner has been going on for two hours now, how much longer will I have to wait?"

"Honestly James, you wine more than a three year old. It will be a few more hours until you may be excused. We have yet to hear the muggle Prime Minister make his speech. If you're bored, try and socialize with the young ladies a bit. How about that pretty one over there?" His mother pointed at a curvy blonde Barbie sitting a few seats away.

James Potter rolled his eyes. His mother had been trying to marry him off for a year now. She simply did not understand that James was not turned on by these rich, snobby excuses for women.

James quickly announced to the people closest to him that he had to use the lavatory. The young man on James' left, Sirius Black, sniggered at the knowledge of where James was actually going. James glared at Sirius, and put his hand over his wand that was currently hiding in his pocket, causing Sirius to make a look of sarcastic, very fake fear. James rolled his eyes again, now slightly grinning at his friend, and left the table.

He ran up the marble staircase, and towards the door that led outside. James, of course, was not going to the lavatory, but to the small garden outside, where he liked to wait for these silly dinners to end. _Damn dinners. They get longer every week. _

He reached the large wooden doors that led to the porch on the small garden. Finally.

"Why was this place built with so many steps?" James thought out loud.

He pushed open the doors and stepped outside into the cool night air. James took in the scent of wet leaves and the aroma of the flowers, wondering why there weren't any perfumes that smelt like this. Perhaps if the blonde girl had been wearing _that_ he would've tried her out. James snorted at the idea.

He took a quick look around at the scene before him. Everything was just as it should be. Then, James saw her.

At first, James thought he was dreaming. Before him, sitting on the bench, was a picture of unrealistic perfection. Before him sat a young lady with flawless porcelain skin and auburn hair the color of a beautiful autumn leaf. Her figure was slim and dainty, causing her to look petite and pretty. If only he could see her face! But then James saw something that brought him to the realization that he was not in fact dreaming.

The girl was shivering and shaking. She looked hurt and depressed, hunched over and a bit scratched. James took a step towards her when all of a sudden the girl fell from the chair and onto the hard ground, unconscious.

---------------------------------

(Lily POV)

Although she had found a nice place to sit and rest, Lily was starting to feel worse and worse.

_Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe I should've waited. _

Soon, Lily couldn't even think. She was shaking with cold. She wanted desperately to be back in her nice warm, roach infested cupboard of a room, and yet, it was the last thing on earth that she wanted.

And then, before she could do anything about it, she began to see blackness. She fell off the chair backwards, going unconscious. The last thing she saw before she hit the ground was a handsome young man, running towards her.


	2. Meetings, Mysteries, and Madness

-1**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I've just been really busy. **

**Anyway, so I wanted to clear up some stuff. A bunch of people asked me the same question: Is Lily a witch? No, in this story Lily is not a witch, but James IS a wizard.**

**Another thing, this Tuesday, the 27th, I'll be going on vacation for two weeks, so I won't be able to update. Sorry!**

**Also, my friend, who's fanfic name is Amethyst Misty (check out her awesome stories! She will be posting another one soon!), helped me a lot, and gave me a lot of the idea for the new female character in this chapter. The one Sirius meets.**

**Thank you so much all you reviewers, it makes me so happy to see that you're all interested in my story! To those who didn't, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! --------Please?**

**Ok, so…Chapter two!**

_Meetings, Mysteries, and Madness:_

Sirius Black stood by a cocktail bar, wine in one hand, girl in the other.

It had been two hours since James had disappeared to go to the 'lavatory', and Sirius was wondering where he had gone. Usually James would come back after the speeches and all the formal stuff, just in time for the cocktail party that followed.

So Sirius had started the fun without him, already having found a pretty blonde to keep himself occupied. This was usually his pastime at these parties. Sirius could never let down the chance for a good catch. He was what James called a "womanizer".

James on the other hand, was not a 'womanizer' in the least. Sure, he could've been if he'd wanted to be. He was very handsome with his messy black hair and piercing hazel eyes. He just wasn't attracted to these fake, rich, giggling types. At these parties he preferred to either sulk, tune out while 'listening' to his mother lecture him, or play a prank on a group of unsuspecting muggles. Not a mean one of course, just one that a muggle wouldn't expect.

"Would you excuse me for a moment darling? As much as I hate to leave your pretty face, there's something that needs attending to." Sirius said to the girl, not waiting for a response. He walked away, towards the large wooden double doors at the other side of the room.

He pushed his way through the crowd of world leaders, young debutants, and rich tycoons, until he reached the door. He was almost at the door, when he accidentally rammed into someone, landing them both on the cold marble floor.

For a second all he could see was a tangle of black hair and the white ground. He thought to himself that this was the kind of situation he would laugh at James for getting into. Sirius was a very cool, self controlled person. Things like this didn't happen to him. He quickly pulled himself to his feet, clinging on to as much pride as possible.

He helped the girl he had knocked over to her feet. Then he could clearly see her.

The first thing that came to his mind when he saw her was how beautiful she was. She had long, pin strait black hair cascading down to her waist, bright turquoise eyes, and a perfectly slim figure covered in a curve-hugging turquoise cocktail dress that perfectly matched her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Said the woman.

"Oh, don't be." Sirius replied with a sexy growl in his voice. Then he realized that he was supposed to be looking for James, not flirting with pretty women. He darted away without saying goodbye, trying to create an air of mystery.

He ran up the spiraling staircase, and out to the small garden where he new James would be sitting.

_Why are there so many damn steps?_

James sat on a stool by the side of a huge bed, staring into the beautiful face of the girl who had passed out in his garden.

After she had fainted, he had picked her up off the ground, and carried her into this room, put her on the bed, and called a maid to fix up the room for her. The estate nurse had also come by, and put some ointment on the cuts that covered the girls hands, and the scratches on her face.

James was dying of curiosity. Who was this mysterious woman? Why was she so hurt? Why had she been on his estate? Where did she live? What was her name? James could hardly wait for her to wake up.

He sat there, pondering on all of these questions, trying to think if he had ever seen her at a party or a formal dinner before. He couldn't remember her from anywhere, and he was sure that if he had seen her before, he would've remembered the bright auburn hair and perfect complexion right away. Maybe when he saw her eyes…

Then, out of nowhere, James' house elf, Aggie, appeared.

"Master! Aggie came right away when she heard of the young lady." Aggie said, considerate enough to whisper.

"Oh, thank you Zippy. So how's the party coming along?"

Well Zippy thinks he aught to tell Master that Mister Black is looking for him."

"Oh, good, then it won't be long before he finds us will it? Maybe he'll recognize her."

James sat on the stool, whispering to Zippy, but all the time thinking of this mysterious woman.

When Sirius looked around the garden, there was no James to be found. _Oh, that's just terrific. I ran up those stairs for nothing. This is not my day._

He decided to look in James' room next. Where else would he possibly go?

He strode down the hall, making his way down to the other side of the hallway. He passed some rooms, all of which were empty. However, the next one he walked by seemed to have whispers coming through the door. _Maybe it's the house elves._

Deciding to take a look, Sirius opened the door a crack. He peeked through and saw who had been whispering.

On one hand, Sirius had been right. It was a house elf whispering. However, the elf was not whispering to another elf, but to James. And they were not the only ones in the room. On the large queen sized bed behind James was a mass of bright auburn hair on a pillow.

"Ooooh now I get it. Jamie has finally found himself a girl! But sleeping together already?" Sirius said out loud, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sirius!" James yelped, nearly falling out of his seat. The girl behind him stirred in her sleep.

"_Sirius!" _James whispered. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Now now, is that any way to greet me after I took the time and effort to come all the way up here to find you?"

"Urgh. Never mind that. Sirius, do you recognize this girl from anywhere? God only knows how many girls about her age you've, er, 'met'."

"Sorry can't say I have. But you-"

Sirius got cut off by a middle aged woman, barging into the room and whispering loudly.

"Out! Out you two! This poor dear needs quiet!"

Knowing not to mess around with this nurse, James pulled Sirius out of the room, and into the hallway, where they continued discussing the mysterious girl, every few sentences getting way off topic.

_Lily was in a garden. Somehow it looked very familiar._

"_Where am I?" She asked herself out loud._

_She wandered around the garden, looking for anything she recognized. She walked behind a tall bush and-_

"_THERE YOU ARE!" Miss Smeldings jumped out of the bushes, grabbing Lily's wrist, right on the biggest cut. The cut began to sizzle and burn. Everywhere that the horrible old hag was touching felt like a thousand needles pushing into her skin._

"_AHHH! Let go of- ME! Lily yelled with one big tug. _

_Just as Miss Smeldings was about to yell again, something tapped Lily on the shoulder._

_She turned around, and standing there was a young man with messy black hair and deep hazel eyes. He seemed very familiar, but Lily just couldn't remember him._

"_I demand you let go of this young lady!" He shouted at Miss Smeldings. He pulled out the long mental cane that Miss Smeldings had used on Lily, and raised it over Miss Smeldings. She shrieked and ran away._

_The young man then stood to face Lily and said, "I will escort you to the ship, but then I will have to leave."_

"_But-no! Wait! What ship? Leave where? Who are you? Where am I?" Lily asked frantically._

_The next thing she new the man had dragged her to a huge harbor, and onto a small boat. On the boat were two other people. A man and a woman, who both looked in their _

_mid-twenties._

_The man with the messy hair walked off the boat. _

"_Good bye! I'll see you soon!"_

"_Wait, what? You'll see me soon? When? Don't leave!"_

_The boat departed from the harbor, and they were zooming across the water towards a large piece of land._

_Lily turned towards the man and the woman. They looked familiar too. However, Lily new who they were in a second._

"_MOM??? DAD???"_

"_Um, hello. We're Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I'm not 100 sure, but I think this boat is going to India, that little island over there." Mr. Evans pointed._

"_O-over there? That little thing is India? Urgh this is too weird." Lily sighed in frustration._

_They reached the island, and they all got off the boat. They were on a vast beach, with huge waves and palm trees everywhere. Lily took a deep breath and smelled the salty smell of the air._

_All of a sudden something very unexpected happened. A huge wave was coming toward them. It got bigger and bigger, as it got closer and closer. Soon it was towering above their heads._

"_Oh no. It can't be. It's a tsunami. The tsunami that-that KILLED MY PARENTS!" Realization dawned on her. She new that they would die._

"_Come on Mr. and Mrs. Evans, we have to get out of here!"_

_Why? I like it here." They seemed completely unaware that a 70 foot wave was coming at them._

_Before she could say another word, the wave hit._

_At first, Lily lost all her senses. She didn't feel a thing. Everything was happening in slow motion. But then she heard something. _

"_We love you Lily!" Although she was under many feet of swirling water, and she was starting to feel it, she saw her parents whoosh by, directing the statement at her. Then they were gone._

_Then, she felt it. The weight of the tsunami finally hit. She was spinning out of control. Her ears were ringing and she was in such pain. She couldn't breathe. She began to panic._

_Soon, it began to go dark. _

"_No! No! I can't die! I can't!" She yelled under the water._

_All of a sudden she couldn't see. Then she began to see again. But it wasn't the tsunami anymore. She saw her life._

_She was in her crib, her parents kissing her goodnight before they left for India._

_She was being shipped off to Lady Grey Orphanage, after being informed of her parents death._

_She was being whipped by Miss Smeldings for the first time._

_She was being shown to her small dusty attic._

_Then she heard voices._

"_Wake up! Darling, wake up!"_

"_I can't I can't!" She yelled. _

"_Wake up! Darling wake up!"_

"AAAHHHH!" Lily shrieked, bolting upright into a sitting position. She was panting and sweating, unaware of her surroundings.

"Darling calm down, it's all right. You're awake now."

"Awake?" She asked, out of breath. She looked around for the first time. She was not in 'India' anymore, but in a large bed in a beautiful, large room. Before her stood an elderly woman with a nurse's uniform.

"Oh. I- I was dreaming, wasn't I." She felt slightly embarrassed, yet slightly relieved. She must have been thrashing and yelling in her sleep.

"Yes dear, you-" The nurse was cut off by Lily's shriek of disgust.

"AH! What is that thing?!" Lily yelped. For out of the corner of her eye, she had spotted a very little- dwarf?- with large ears, and wearing a pillow case!

"Oh, um, heh heh! Don't mind that, that's just, er- one of my patients! He was a midget, but he got…he got…burnt! Yes, he was burnt in a fire. Very misshapen." The nurse said, panicking, realizing that the girl must be muggle, and had never seen a house elf.

Lily looked again, and the thing was gone.

Then, a tall handsome man with messy black hair and bright hazel eyes, with a very muscular form, burst into the room. It was- no!- it was the man from the dream!

"Is everything alright? I heard yells, and-oh! You're awake!" James said, suddenly looking at Lily.

"I guess I should introduce myself." James said, walking over to Lily's bed. "Lord James Andrew Potter, of Milberg Estate!" He said, spreading his arms out to indicate the estate.

"Um…hello." Lily said.

"I suppose you're wondering where you are?"

"Um, no actually, I've figured that much out. I'm in the mansion of that garden that I passed out in. My question is, who are _you_?" Lily asked, looking up at James.

"Who am I? I am the man who saved your life from the great outside world of my back garden. Why- I am your savior!" James said enthusiastically.

"Yes, my very large-headed savior by the sound of it." Lily mumbled quietly.

"What?" James asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing! Just- thank you so much for um, bringing me in, but I think I should probably leave now.

"Leave? Now? When we were just getting to know each other? I don't think so."

"No really, I feel fine, and I really must be going. My friends will be wondering where I've gotten to."

"Oh all right. But at least let me walk you home. These streets are dangerous for a young lady at this time of night."

"Thank you, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Lily said confidently.

"Fine then, not for you. I just feel like a stroll tonight. You're the perfect reason to get one!"

"Urgh. I can see I'm going to lose this one, aren't I?"

"Oh, I think you already have." James said with a smirk.

"Alright, fine. Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, and I will give you the honor of walking me home." Lily said. However, his words didn't cause her as much annoyance as she thought they would. _He has a nice smirk…Wait! What am I thinking? Maybe I bumped my head when I fell. _Lily was about to say something fresh to get out the strange butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach when she looked at James. However, he spoke first.

"But first, and I absolutely insist, that you change out of that cold, damp uniform and into a nice warm dress. Come, you can use some of my mothers old things."

Lily was about to protest again, but then she realized how cold she really was, and she quickly changed her mind.

"Well, I suppose, I mean, if your mother doesn't mind."

"Great. I'll head downstairs, and Hilda can show you where to change."

"Hilda?" Lily asked, confused.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and standing there was a woman in a maid uniform.

"Oh. Alright…" But when Lily turned back to James, he was already gone. She watched as the door closed hard behind him.

"Well miss, if you'd please follow me, I'll show you to the dressing room." Hilda said to Lily.

She followed Hilda down the steps, through a long hall, and into a small room with a mirror.

This is the Mistresses' old changing room. Here's the dress you're to wear. Do you need some assistance putting it on dear?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you." Lily took the very large, extremely poufy dress from Hilda, and locked the changing room door.

Lily shook out the dress. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, let alone wore. If she were not so shocked from the whole situation she was in, she would have squealed with glee.

The dress was red silk with gems lining the neck, and some light embroidery down the front. The skirt poufed out from all the petticoats. The neckline was very low, and the whole bodice looked tight. Lily rolled her eyes. _I suppose James picked out this dress. _

She slipped it over her head, and buttoned the red velvet buttons that lined the back. Lily was very good at reaching those.

She unlocked the door and stood before Hilda.

"Alright, lets go down now. My friends will have heart attacks if I don't return soon."

"You look lovely miss. Master James will be very pleased." Lily could tell that Hilda was trying desperately not to smirk.

They walked down the stairs, and into the room where James would be waiting for her.

Sirius walked back downstairs, through the halls, and back to the big wooden doors.

He had left James waiting by the door of the girl's room. He had been bored and had wanted to go back down to the party.

He pushed open the doors, and walked back through.

The party looked the same as when he had left it. Crowded, full of food, and with a big dance floor.

Sirius walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer. He preferred plain things from fancy wines.

He leaned against the bar an looked around. Then he saw her again. It was the girl Sirius had bumped into earlier.

Sirius gapped openmouthed at her. He noticed how her teeth were perfect. White, straight, and all the same length. How they sparkled when she laughed. Then he snapped himself out of it. _Wait Sirius, you don't gape at women! They gape at you!_

The girl parted herself from the crowd of people, and headed over to the bar. The next thing he new, she was right next to him.

She poured herself a drink, and stood there by the bar, drinking it. _Yes! I've got her alone!_

Sirius walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and turned her to face him.

"Hello young lady. I'm sorry to interrupt your one on one with the wine glass, but you seemed familiar. Have we met?" Sirius said, pretending not to remember where he had seen her.

"Oh, yes actually, we have. You're the man who rammed into me by those doors." She said, pointing to the big wooden doors.

"Well actually, most people just know me as Sirius. Sirius Black." He said, with a handsome grin.

"Well hello then, Mr. Sirius Black." She said, rolling her eyes, catching on to the fact that he was hitting on her.

"So, may I inquire as to your name?" He asked.

"Hmmm. No, I don't believe you may." She answered, smirking.

"But that hardly seems fair. After all, I've told you mine, both first and last."

"Well Mr. Sirius Black, who said life is fair?" She said, smirk widening. She walked away with the wine in her hand.

"Wait!" Sirius called.

"Yeeeeees?" She said, turning halfway around.

"How come a beautiful lady like you, is all alone without a dance partner?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe you should ask all the men who've invited me to dance tonight." She replied, the smirk returning.

"Well then, you would have nothing to lose allowing one more handsome young man to a dance." Sirius answered.

"Are you asking me to dance?"

"It would seem so."

"What makes you think I don't have better things to do?"

"Well, the fact that you're not clubbing me over the head in annoyance for one. For two, what better thing could you possibly do?" He answered, this time taking his turn to smirk.

"I-" But she got cut off by James' mother, standing up front with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for joining us tonight. However, every good thing eventually comes to an end. But before you all leave, I'd like to make a special thank you to…"

Sirius rolled his eyes, waiting for the long list of people to end.

"Thank you so much. You may exit through the small wooden doors on your right"- She pointed- "and on your left. Thank you, and have a very good night."

The girl turned her head back to Sirius.

"Well, goodbye Mr. Sirius Black. I don't suppose I'll be seeing you soon."

And before he had a chance to say anything, she turned around and walked away, towards the wooden door on the right.

Sirius watched her go. Then, on the back of her head, he saw something very interesting. One the chinese chopsticks holding up her half up half down hair style looked strangely like a wand…

James stared. His mouth fell open in shock and amazement. Lily had just walked in the room.

If James thought Lily had been beautiful before, now he saw what she was really like.

The red dress brought out her perfect auburn hair, and the sparkling of the gems made the glistening in Lily's bright emerald eyes shine brighter than ever.

"Wow, you look, er…great." James said, out of breath.

"Thank you. Now lets get going before my friends go into convulsions."

They walked outside and out the gates of the mansion.

"So first things first. I've told you my name, and yet, I still don't know yours." James said to Lily, taking a sideways glance at her.

"Well if you didn't notice, I was hardly in the shape for small talk back there."

"I hardly think telling your savior a simple name is small talk."

"My savior? I really think you should know, that you're hardly my _savior_."

"Fine. Do you prefer the term hero?" James asked, smirking.

"Surprisingly not." Lily should have been furious at that smirk. Normally she would. But there was just something about it that stopped her from smacking James over the head with the nearest tree branch.

"So…where are you taking me? Where exactly_ is _home?" James asked.

"Oh, well actually, it's Lady Grey's Orphanage for Girls." Lily said, looking away from James.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, don't be." Lily said, looking into his eyes. Lily was surprised by how deep and knowing they actually where.

They walked in silence for a while. Then after about fifteen minutes, they reached the orphanage. Lily led him around the side to the tall tree.

"Well, this is my stop." Lily said, holding on to the tree.

James looked at her strangely.

"Wouldn't it be a bit more, er, _sane_, to use the _door_? You know, the opening device in which one walks through to enter a building and/or home?" James asked.

"Not in this case. In fact it would be completely _in_sane to go through the front door tonight."

"Alright…well, do you need a hand climbing that?"

"I can assure you James, I'll be fine."

Lily quickly climbed up the tree, and into her bedroom window. James stared, amazed at how nimble she was.

"Wait there James, I have something for you!" She yelled out the window.

James saw her pull the dress over her head, careful not to let James see anything.

She threw the dress out the window, and pulled a nightgown over her head. James caught the dress.

"One more thing James!" She yelled out the window.

"Yeeees?"

"My name is Lily."

James grinned and walked away, overjoyed from all that had happened that night.


	3. Lost in Lala Land

-1**A/N: Hey I'm back! I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! I've been trying to think of a good excuse, but nothing's coming to mind. Sorry! 'ducks rotten tomatoes' Anyway, Thank you so much for reviewing! It motivates me to write the next chapter when I see that you guys are enjoying it! Or hating it…whichever your review implies! If you have any tips or ideas, feel free to send me a message or review. Right…anyway, enough with my ranting, I'm sure you'd rather hear my story than me.**

_Lost in Lala Land_

"_Ow!" _

"Well I'm sorry Lils, but if you'd just hold still…"

"It's hard to hold still when your hand is searing with unimaginable pain!"

"Don't be so dramatic! Now plant yourself on that seat and don't get up!"

Lissi was rubbing Lily's cut up hands with ointment they had stolen from the nurse. Unfortunately it was the kind that stings.

It was the morning after Lily's escapade with James Potter, and already she was doubting that it had ever even happened. Something so happy seemed impossible while in a place so absolutely miserable.

"That hag. I hope she catches smallpox and rots. She really did this to you just for back talking?" Lissi asked.

" Yes. And frankly, I'm not surprised. Never underestimate the devil. Ow!"

"I suppose. But what's bothering me even more is the way you've been acting since this incident." Lissi said, looking up at Lily.

"I've no clue what you're on about."

"Well Lils, ever since you got back from wherever the hell Miss Smelly took you last night, you've been spacing out, daydreaming, and acting all depressed. You're in a completely different zone half the time." Lissi said, staring at Lily, worry in here eyes.

"I'm fine. Really. I've always been spacey, haven't I?" She asked, dodging a strait answer. "I've really got to go now anyway. I'll see you later. No need to wait for me to go down to supper." Lily said, pushing Lissi's hand away from hers, and standing up.

She walked out the door, and up to her small grey bedroom.

The truth was, Lily _had _been quite out of it lately. But it wasn't because of Miss Smeldings at all. In fact, Lily was hard on not letting herself be bothered by the old cow. Actually, Lily herself wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her. But she did know one thing. Every time she tuned out, she started thinking of James Potter.

She remembered his big hazel eyes, and his messy black hair. She could even recall the slight dimple in his cheeks when he smiled.

'Oh great, I'm doing it again' She whispered to herself. 'I don't know why this is happening. It's not like I like him in that way or anything, and he certainly doesn't like me. He's probably forgotten all about me by now. And I should be doing the same!' She said, suddenly realizing that she had been talking to herself. 'Oops.'

……………………….

It had been a month since Lily had stumbled upon James Potter.

Lily, Ariana, Lissi, and Hannah sat at their table, eating their breakfast of bread and jam. However, this plain breakfast tasted a little better to all for girls, and for a very good reason. It was the day the girls of their year would be going shopping. Every three months, the girls would be allowed to go down to town, and buy whatever the needed or wanted. They were each given three dollars to spend, plus the small amount they already had. **(A/N: Remember, back then money was worth more. Like, you could buy a loaf of bread for like, 25 cents.)**

"I'm so excited! No maths today!" Hannah squealed.

"Oh calm down. You'd think they'd announced that Miss Smelly was retiring the way you three are acting." Lily said, with a smile on her face. No matter how she acted, you could see she was just as excited as the rest of them.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport. We can see through your wall Miss Evans. You're just about peeing your pants with excitement." Ariana said, laughing. Lily reached over and pinched Ariana's nose.

"Ow!"

The other girls laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha." Ariana said, putting on a fake pout. "I'll get you for that Lily…Lily?"

Lily was at it again, staring off into who knows where.

………………………………...

James Potter and Sirius Black were lying across two large white couches.

"James. James? JAMES!"

"Wha- huh?" James looked up from lala land.

"You're drooling."

"Oh. Right. Sorry mate." James said apologetically. "I've just been pretty out of it the past month."

"Oh really, I haven't noticed." Sirius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up. Some friend you are. This is the part where you ask me what's wrong."

"Alright Jamsie. _What's wrong?_" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Well, since you asked…It's Lily."

"Lily?"

"Yeah, the girl who passed out in the garden."

"Right."

"I just can't stop thinking about her! It's driving me round the bend! I don't know how, and I don't know when. But I have to see her again."

"Come on Jamsie, don't be silly. Why do you need her when hundreds of other pretty women would jump off a bridge just to be eclipsed by your shadow?"

"First of all, no they would _not_, and second, Lily isn't like those girls. She acted completely normal, like she didn't even care about my stunningly good looks!"

"Maybe because you don't have any."

Sirius was soon shut up when a large cushion was stuffed in his face.

"But seriously, I need to find some way to see her again."

"Well you know mate, you're not the only one who needs to find a lady. I have girl problems of my own, as surprising as it may seem. I say we stop moping, and go out to town for a beer or two. Maybe we can come up with a plan there." Sirius exclaimed, sitting up.

"Girl problems?"

"Don't ask, because I'm certainly not telling." Sirius replied indignantly. But of course, he was thinking of that girl. That beautiful witch he had met at the party. How he wished he could know her name. How he wished he knew what was so special about her that made him act this way.

"Eh. Figured as much. Alright, lets go then." James said, still looking a bit put out.

"Could you be a bit less enthusiastic please?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Shut up."

……………………………….

The girls were in three single file lines, strolling down the streets of London towards the shopping center.

Lily looked behind her, and smiled at Hannah. They had been walking forever, and they were almost there.

'Cold drinks are just across the street' Lily whispered to Hannah.

All of a sudden Lily heard a shriek.

"AH!"

"LILY WATCH OUT!"

Lily twirled around to see a huge carriage right in front of her face.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-oof!"

Lily was pushed aside, landing hard on her back. The carriage sped by. She stood up, trying to support herself on her wobbly knees.

"Are you alright miss?" A voice behind her said. The person who had pushed her out of harms way. She turned around to thank him.

"Oh yes, I'm fi-oh." Standing before her was none other than James Potter.

"Hello again. That's the second time I've saved you from a fatal situation. What were you saying about me hardly being your savior?" James asked her, smirking.

_So he remembered me._

"Well, I suppose I'll have to, er, re-evaluate that. Thank you. Really. That was really brave. Well, I have to go. Goodbye." Lily turned to catch up to her friends.

"Wait!" James called. He grabbed her arm.

"Yes?" Lily asked. She wondered why he was still here, and not off wiping his hand after touching a dirty orphan.

By now everyone had stopped to stare. A poor, unimportant orphan was being held up by the most wanted bachelor in England. You could see the jealousy on the other girls' faces.

Ariana, Hannah, and Lissi stood there giggling and whispering.

"Alright everyone, show's over, go back to your knitting!" A tall handsome man who seemed to be a friend of James' called out. Everyone hustled back to what they were doing before.

James turned back to Lily. "What's the rush Lily? Why don't you join me and this nut here? You have the whole day, and we certainly have nothing to do." James asked, still lightly griping her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my friends-"

"Would love for Lily to go with you!" The three other girls had come running up to Lily from the middle of nowhere.

"Wow, thanks guys." Lily said, turning to glare at them.

"Oh, anytime."

The girls walked away, leaving Lily, James, and Sirius together.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds on your own. I can tell I won't be wanted here. I think I'll head over to say hello to some of your classmates Lils." Sirius strolled off towards the town.

"Well then." Lily said, looking at her shoes.

"Well then? Is that all you have to say? How about some groveling and thanking for your handsome hero?"

"Oh you're not still on about that are you?" _Do not roll eyes, do not roll eyes, do not roll eyes._

"I believe I am."

"Well you have me all alone now. How about taking me somewhere, or would you like to just sit on the sidewalk for the rest of the day. I can certainly arrange that." Lily said, wondering what he had in mind to do with her.

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning this you know. Where would _you_ like to go?"

"Anywhere with a cold drink."

"That can be arranged." James said. He stood up, and held out his hand for her to pull herself up with. When they were both standing, he offered his arm, and she took it.

"Now where exactly are we going?" Lily asked, a bit apprehensive. She didn't like being led to unknown places by strangers.

"Nowhere special."

………………………………...

Sirius strolled through the streets of London, back towards the Potter Mansion. He stared absentmindedly into space, not really paying attention to where he was going. Soon he reached the side entrance to the Estate.

"Hem hem." The maid who had come to open the door for Sirius coughed lightly, and blocked his way into the house.

"Oh yes. Sorry Mary." He wiped his shoes off on the grass outside. Mary stepped aside, smiled at Sirius, and took his coat.

"You're a fast learner." She said with a grin.

A few minutes later, after having a drink, Sirius made his way outside. He sat down next to a large statue of James' great-great something or the other, and heaved a great sigh.

……………………………

Lily and James stood before the Potter mansion, gazing up at it's walls.

"Your house?" Lily asked, looking at him with one light hazel eyebrow raised.

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"Oh really? Then what would you say?"

"Follow me."

A few minutes later, Lily found herself somewhere on the Potter land. She wasn't exactly sure where, but one thing she was certain of was that it was most certainly a beautiful place.

The garden Lily and James stood in was in full bloom. All the colors of the rainbow sprang up from different directions. Right in the center was a shimmering clear pond, lily pads and water plants trimming the sides.

"Well, are you going to react, or just stand there like a baboon?" James asked, smirking. But although he didn't show it, he was ecstatic from the look of amazement on her face. _Her amazingly beautiful face. _

"That." She replied, "was mean."

"Well I'm sorry love, but I had to get you out of Lala Land somehow or the other, or you'd be lost in there forever I imagine."

"Well. This really is beautiful though." She said brightly, running her hand over a large flower petal.

"Well I'm surprised it came as a surprise to you. You should have known someone as handsome and talented as I would bring you to such a place, if not better."

"Oh, should I have?" She asked, snorting at his conceit.

"I believe you should." He said, moving closer to her, so that their arms touched. He realized how close to the huge pond they were standing. It struck him how beautiful it was. He wondered why he had never noticed before. He decided to say so.

"Look at the pond. Isn't it stunning?" He observed, looking over into Lily's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes. Yes, stunning." She replied, lost in his gaze.

"But you know, it's not nearly as stunning as you." He said, not realizing it. _Did I really just say that? _He thought. _God that was corny._

"Yeah right." She said, noticing for the first time how close their faces were.

"No really. You're beautiful Lily. Your beauty is almost equal to my outstanding handsomeness."

"I'll take that as a complement." She said, not even bothering to roll her eyes. They were so close now, she could feel his breath on her dainty nose.

"Good." He replied. "Because you really are…" He let out is breath. "Beautiful."

Before she knew what was happening, he was getting closer. His lips nearly touching hers. She sighed a deep sigh and gave in to his gesture. She got closer, lifting her arm up and resting it on his shoulder. Closer. Their lips just centimeters apart…

……………………………..

Sirius was amazed. Astounded. Surprised beyond belief. And it took a lot to do that to Sirius Black.

Sirius stared from behind the statue. His eyes widened. Standing in the large garden beside him were James and Lily. He watched in amazement as the two got closer and closer. He heard a sigh come from Lily. They were about to kiss.

"Finally." He whispered to himself. It had been years since James had shown interest in any girl, let alone kiss one. And now, standing right in front of him, James was about to lock lips with this beautiful out-of-the-blue redhead.

Then something went terribly wrong.

"AAAHHH!"

James let out a girly shriek as he fell backwards and splashed into the glossy pond.

"Figures." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

………………………………...

"AAAHHH!"

Lily snapped out of it as James fell with a splash into the water. The weight of what she had almost done came crashing down on her. She felt herself flush. Then she saw James.

He was standing in the pond, which reached his waist, cold, wet, miserable, and absolutely hilarious looking. Lily couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"You-haha!-you-heehee-gasp-wet!-snort-funny Hahahaha….!"

"Oh yes. Hilarious. Laugh at the cold wet arse."

"I'm-HA!-sorry-hiccup-HAHAHA!"

"Oh, think it's funny do you? I'll show you funny."

Before Lily knew it, James had grabbed her ankles.

"AH!" Lily shrieked. Next thing she knew, she had landed on top of him, joining him in his wet and upset state.

"HEY!"

"Ha. Ha. HA. Not so funny now, is it darling?"

"Oh you-" Lily murmured angrily. She jumped up and leapt at James.

"Ah! I'll get you-"

"Ow! I-"

"Hey!"

"Geroff!"

"Hahaha-whoa!"

"Stop it!"

"Ouch!"

A war broke out in the Potter pond. Soon, the two were shivering, wet, and completely out of breath. They climbed out of the pond and collapsed on the grass.

They lay beside each other, gazing into the other's eyes. Then they cracked up. They lay on the floor laughing, gasping for breath.

After a while they stopped laughing. James stood up and pulled Lily to her feet.

"That was amazing! Turns out your pond is good for more than beauty." Lily gasped.

James just grinned. He couldn't believe his luck. Here he had the most beautiful, spunky woman he had ever met. But he never would have thought she had this much spunk. How different she was from all those other witless superficial girls.

It was during the momentary silence that they realized how cold they were.

"I believe we should go inside and change before we die of frostbite." James said, shivering.

"Frostbite? It's not that cold." Lily said, even though she knew he had been exadurating.

"That's not how I feel. Come, lets get into some warm clothes and have some lunch. I'll have the house elv-MAIDS prepare something hot."

"Er, Good idea." Lily said.

"Are my ideas not always good ones?" He asked, standing up straighter.

"Well-"

"Don't answer that.

……………………..……………..

Half an hour later, the two were sitting at a large table, wrapped in blankets and sipping some tea. Lily realized something ironic. She had come here in need of a cold drink, and now they were drinking tea of all things.

"So tell me, is this what your Lordship usually does? Speak to the press, meat with the king, and end the day by frolicking in meadows with pretty young women?" Lily asked in a mocking tone.

"But what else?" He replied with a grin. "Well actually, it's not all you think it is. It's miserable. Do you know how it feels to have no freedom? For every move you make to be made by someone else? Every woman you meet to be a superficial airhead?"

"No." She replied quietly. "But I know what it's like to be miserable. I have no money, no home, nowhere to go when I turn eighteen. Of course anywhere would be better than the orphanage. But you. You have money, power, and a chance at happiness. You'll marry a girl of power, have all the money you need, be free to do as you please, while I will be hiding away, fighting for a place to call home."

"That's not true." He said icily. "Don't say that. I'll marry a primping airhead, be forced to attend countless meetings and parties, and die after doing nothing but sit around with a napkin in my lap and collecting money in my pocket. You'll be free. Free to go wherever you please. To do what you want. And another thing Lily. I will never let you starve out on the street. Never."

He realized he had her hand in his. He quickly let go. There was silence.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, breaking the silence. "It's late! I've got to go."

She stood up to leave. Then James saw something. Something strange imprinted on her hand. _Is that- is that a _scar

"Lily!" James yelled, startling her.

"Ah! W-what?"

"Oh sorry. Um, can I see your hand for a second?"

"…why?" She asked suspiciously. She slowly held out her hand anyway.

James held it lightly and inspected her palm. Scars covered it. They looked like she had been hit by something.

"These scars Lily. What are they from?"

" O-oh. Um, nothing. Just this thing. Forget about it."

"No, Lily, where did you get these. These look like they were done on purpose. Tell. Me. What. Happened."

Lily sighed and looked away. "I back talked Miss Smeldings and she caned me. There."

Lily turned to go, but James grabbed her.

"WHAT?! Do you mean to tell me that a teacher did this purposely. That- that bitch who was with you this morning?! Lily, I promise, I will go over there and she will be locked in prison before-"

"James, no! No you can't let her know I complained. You can't let her know it left a scar, or that it bothered me at all. I won't give her the satisfaction." Lily said stiffly."

"The satisfaction? The satisfaction?! Lily I-"

"James." She caught his gaze. "Please."

James looked down at her, and saw her eyes pleading with him not to give her away.

"I-Ok alright. I won't say anything if you stay out of trouble. But if she hurts you again…"

"Yes! Thank you so much James! You promise you won't say anything."

"I suppose." He said angrily.

"Thank you. Really. Alright, I really need to get going."

"I'll walk you home then."

"Oh no you're not. Really, I'll be fine."

"Well alright. I'll walk you out."

They reached the side door, and Lily stepped through it.

"Well, goodbye. Thank you very much for all of this. I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time. I'll return the clothes and-"

"Lily!"

"Hm?"

"It's ok. Really. Thank _you_. Thank you for the best day I've had in ages."

Lily smiled. "Yes. Well I best be going. Goodbye."

"Wait Lily! When will I see you again?"

"See you again?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm not letting you off that easy." He said, grinning.

Lily was torn. She couldn't see him again! This had already gone to far. They didn't have a future. She was just an orphan. He was one of the richest men in All of England! He couldn't love her. And she couldn't fall for him. It would just break both their hearts.

"I'm sorry James. I don't really think it would be possible. I can't."

"You can't? Of course you can! I'll tell you what. Next Thursday night I'm off duties. Meet me by that cold drink shop by where you nearly got run over. Eight o'clock. Oh, and don't say anything. Just think about it. Ok?"

Lily didn't know what to do. She didn't want to get his hopes up. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Ok." She answered quietly.

"Good. Well, Goodbye Lily." He squeezed her hand.

"Goodbye."


	4. Misunderstandings

-1**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 4! Hope you like it. Thanks everyone for all the nice & helpful reviews. Keep reviewing, it really motivates me to write the next chapter. So just to answer some private messages I got, yes, Sirius is a wizard, yes Hogwarts and Dumbledore and all that exists, yes Voldemort is around I just don't like writing about the war so it won't come up for a while, and no I do not live in South Carolina. I don't even know why someone would ask me that. Ok, anyway, the chapter. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4: Misunderstandings_

"Ow!" James yelped as he woke up, startled.

"_What was that for?_" He hissed looking at his mother. When she pinched, she really pinched.

"You fell asleep James! How many times have I told you not to sleep at the table??? Especially when we have guests." She exclaimed, glaring down at her son. Mrs. Potter was quite tall, even taller than James. "Be social! Here, why don't you tell pretty Cecily Dewey how lovely she looks tonight?"

"Mother, I do not want to speak to Cecily De-"

"Lord Potter, did I hear my name coming from your direction?" Chimed a very posh dainty voice from across the large table.

_Oh no_.

"Cecily, how…nice…to see you again."

_And again and again and again. _He thought. His mother was constantly inviting the Deweys' over in the hope that James would be taken by their daughter, a pretty witch from a very important and wealthy family.

"And of course it's always a pleasure seeing you again my lord. How wonderful that we've been seeing so very much of you lately, don't you agree? The wedding last night was splendid, don't you agree? My only regret is not having danced with you. I've heard you've talent on the dance floor as well as many other things. For example, I heard…" James plastered a smile to his face and tuned out while Cecily droned on. Eventually the dinner came to an end.

Mrs. Potter sent James to escort the Deweys' to the door. However while Mr. and Mrs. Dewey got into a posh new automobile, Cecily lingered behind.

"Well goodbye James."

"Bye." He said glancing desperately at the clock on the wall. He was supposed to be meeting Lily in fifteen minutes.

"James, you seem…somewhere else. Are you alright? She asked, turning his head to look at her with one slim finger.

"Yeah. Just great. Bye now."

"James why are you in such a hurry for me to leave? I'm certainly in no hurry." She said, lowering her tone. She brought her lips up to his.

_What the hell is she doing? Oh...right. No! _James thought. He backed away before she could kiss him.

"Your parents probably want to leave."

"Yes…Of course." Cecily replied icily. "Goodbye James." She said, turning away from him. She looked over her shoulder back at him. "I'll be seeing you." She walked slowly out the door.

_That was scary_. James thought, already running up the stairs to change for the important part of that Thursday night.

-------------------------------------------

Sirius sat back in his chair, his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. On his right sat a pretty young woman. They were sitting at a small round table outside a restaurant. He had taken her out thinking he needed a bit of fun. He soon realized that really she was quite annoying, and not as pretty as he had thought. Same with the other four girls he'd gone out with that week.

"Sirius I'm boooored. Take me somewhere _fun_." She said sitting up on her knees.

"You're bored? Tell me about it." He mumbled.

"Well you know, I'm not very picky when it comes to fun. I can think of a few things we could do." She whispered in his ear. Sirius flinched. For some reason he found it quite revolting. It was well known by his close friends that Sirius Black was usually the first to volunteer for this type of 'fun'.

"Er, yeah…" he said, removing her hand from his knee. "lets just sit here a while longer."

"Awww but _Siri_, don't you want to make me _happy_? I know I could make you happy." She said seductively. It sounded whiney to him. He quickly jumped up when her mouth came dangerously close to his.

"Ah! You know, maybe it isn't such a great idea to- ah!" he jumped again when she stood up and started inching towards him again. "I er, see, I…I have to go!" He yelled. She was advancing on him fast for someone walking so slow. Then he saw something.

It was just out of the corner of his eye, barley anything, that he saw it. It was long, black, and shimmery, and it was just in the next shop down. Hair.

He quickly forgot about the scary woman desperately trying to kiss his neck, and lightly shoved her to the side. He ignored her yelps as he walked towards the beauty with the long black hair. Because that person was the mysterious girl he had met at the Potter Mansion. The reason, claimed James, for his "loss of interest in the opposite sex".

Not wanting to seem desperate, he walked right up next to her and pretended to be looking at some clothing on the shelf she was standing by. They were so close they were almost touching. As he had hoped, she looked up.

"Alright, you can stop pretending not to know me now." She said with a grin.

_Busted. _Buthe didn't say this out loud.

"Oh, hello there! I suppose you remember me then. And by the way, I certainly do not know what you are talking about. Can't a man browse?"

"Not next to a pretty yet mysterious beauty he met at a posh party, no." She said with a grin.

"Oh modest, aren't we? But you know, you're not as mysterious to me as you might think."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because I know a secret. Yes, about _you_."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Oh but if I told you, that would ruin _my_ air of mystery. That wouldn't be very fair."

"I don't mean to crush your cute little spirit my lord, but I really am not sure to what air of mystery you are referring to." She said smirking.

"Oh! I'm offended. But since you are so insisting, I suppose I must tell you." He said. Then there was quiet.

"Well, are you telling me or not?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry, just pausing to see exactly how desperate you are to know."

"You-!"

"Alright, alright, keep your knickers on. I happen to know that you are not of this kind."

"This kind?" She asked, raising one dark eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I happen to know, little miss mystery, that you" -he leaned over to whisper in her ear- "are a witch."

She gasped and dropped the long burgundy dress she was holding.

"How did you-"

"You had your wand in your hair that night at the party. Not very clever." He said in a hushed tone.

"But, that means…you're a wizard?" She asked. "One of the richest most influential Lords in England is a wizard too?"

"Of course. How on earth didn't you know that?" He asked, curious.

"Well, I went to school in the United States because of my fathers work…and I didn't really hear much gossip…wow."

"Yes, most people have that reaction upon looking up at my alluring greatness."

"Sure they do."

There was a pause.

"We shouldn't be talking like this here. Anyone could overhear." Sirius said glancing behind him.

They walked over to a small bench behind an empty coffee shop.

"You know, you really shouldn't wear your wand in your hair. Anyone could notice. Including a Death Eater. You wouldn't want to be the cause of an attack on a huge hall of muggles." Sirius said.

"Death Eaters?"

"Oh yes. That's what that loon Voldemort has begun calling his followers." Sirius informed her, his eyes darkening.

"Oh, of course. Well you're right I suppose. I should be more careful."

"The Ministry of Magic has been keeping it hushed up, but there are more attacks nearly every day. We've been doing our best to stop it but-"

"Wait, _we_? Who is we?" She asked looking troubled.

"The Aurors. James and I-"

"Wait, you're an Auror too?"

"Er, you could say that." He said not looking her in the eye. As a member of The Order of the Phoenix, he was not an Auror, but close.

"From lord to wizard to Auror. Any other surprises you'd like to randomly spring at me?"

"Yes, I believe I've shed enough light on the wonderful mystery that is me for one afternoon." He exclaimed cockily. "So, any other secrets you'd like to share with me? Like your _name _for example?"

"I'm not sure you're worthy of that piece of information quite yet my lord."

"Please. 'My lord' is Mr. Potter. I however, am Sirius to you. And I'd love to know your name. Perhaps you would enlighten me over a butterbeer in Diagon Alley? I trust you can aparate? **(A/N: Did I spell Diagon and Aparate right?) **"

"Sirius Black, are you asking me out?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Well I suppose a cup of coffee wouldn't hu- oh." She stopped mid-sentence.

"What's the matter? Have my stunning good looks left you speechless?"

"No…It's not that…you see…I don't know how to say this…"

"Come on, out with it love. My clothes are going out of fashion at the rate you're speaking."

"Well you see, my family, they've, well, I've been put into an arranged marriage. I, well the thing is, I'm engaged." There was a pause.

"WHAT?"

"Sirius please, don't-"

"An arranged marriage?! What-how-that's disgusting! Those pigs! Is that even legal anymore?!"

"Sirius, those are my parents you're talking about! And of course it's legal! Come on Sirius, be reasonable n-"

"Reasonable? How can I be reasonable? This is cruel and unfair!"

"Sirius please. I can handle it. Besides, it's none of your concern. Now please, I don't want to talk about it any more!" She stomped her foot loudly on the dirt floor.

"Fine."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well then, will you come over to my place anyway? Purely as friends of course."

"Sirius, I don't know if-"

"Come on love. Just for a bit of fun. Between friends."

"Alright, if you stop calling me 'love'."

"Deal." He smiled down at her and she smiled back. _God she has an amazing smile. And a great set of lips…_

"Sirius? SIRIUS!"

"Huh?" He asked, snapping out of it.

"You were staring at my lips."

"Well you do have a nice set of lips there. And I say this as a friend." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, lets go. Where is 'your place' anyway?"

He took her arm and guided her back to the Potter Mansion.

……………………………..

"Oh. My. GOD!" AAAAHHH-oomph!"

"Lissi! Not so loud! I told you, it's a secret! Seeeecreeeeet." Lily said slowly. She removed her hand from Lissi's mouth and wiped it off on her dirty second hand dress. "You didn't have to slobber."

However, Lily did understand Lissi's loud reaction to her previous news. She had, after all, told her what had really happened that night after Miss Smeldings gave her that beating. She just couldn't handle it alone! And if there had ever been anyone to trust it was Lissi.

"Let me get something else straight." Lissi said. "He's invited you out to town. Again. TONIGHT. And you aren't going. James Potter, the richest, sexiest lord in England has fallen for you. And you aren't going. "

"Yes! Well, sort of. He has not 'fallen for me'. He was polite a few times. That's all. And I can't go. I can't. I'm a poor orphan with nothing to my name and nowhere to go. He's about as high class as it gets! Can you see that relationship going anywhere? It would be a lot less painful for both parties if I just didn't show up, never came, wouldn't- "

"LILY!"

"Huh?"

"You're going out with James Potter tonight. And you're going to enjoy it. Now follow me. Lissi grabbed Lily's hand, yanked her out of her seat, and dragged her up the stairs to her small attic room.

"Now Lily, you need to get dressed. You can't go in this. Do you have a clean dress?" Lissi began searching through Lily's small selection of old dresses.

"Lissi. Lissi! LISSI!"

"What?" She asked turning around from her sorting.

"I'm. Not. Going."

"Ok Lily. Sit down. Sit." She sensed Lily was about to protest. "Sit!"

Lily quickly plopped down on the edge of her bed.

"Lily. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"And how old will you be when you leave the orphanage?"

"Eighteen."

"Soon, yes? That's good isn't it? We'll be escaping this horrible place full of hate, where our childhoods have been wasted and turned upside-down by these horrible people. We'll be free. Yes? No. When we leave this place, we still have nowhere to go. We'll most likely get the lowest of jobs and the lowest of lives. Some of us will marry, only to find that their husbands will be drafted into the war all over Europe. Either way, it's basically a given that our lives will be miserable ones. Until I heard you. Lily, whether you can except it or not, you do have a chance with James, and he obviously wants you. Not only could you be making your life a wonderful happy one, but you would give hope to all the other poor orphans here. You're already giving me hope. Please. Go out with James."

"Alright." Lily whispered.

"A-alright?"

"Alright."

"Alright! You said alright! YAY! ALRIGHT!" Lissi jumped back up. "Well, you'll need something to wear, of course…"

Lily laughed while Lissi went right back to her ranting.

"Lissi, wait, wait. I have something."

"Have something?"

"To wear." Lily walked over to her bed and knelt beside it. She banged the floor once. Lissi saw a floorboard come lose from the old dirty floor. Lily reached into the hole and pulled out a chest.

"Lily? Lily, what is that?"

Lily answered this question by opening the latch of the chest and pulling out a long slivery-green gown.

"Lily! It's beautiful! Where on earth-"

"My mother. This dress belonged to my mother. It was all the they left me. They took all the rest of her possesions away, but left this. It was all the government would allow me.

The rest of the contents of the chest included an old book, a pair of dainty embroidered shoes, a picture of her parents, and, well Lily never could tell what the forth object was…

"Lily! This is perfect! You must where this tonight. Here, put it on." She handed the dress back to Lily, and Lily quickly pull it over her head. She sliped the matching shoes and turned to face Lissi again.

"Well?" Lily asked, looking down at her shoes. "What do you think?"

"Think? What do I THINK? Lily, you're gorgeous! Is it really you under all that silk? The only problem will be that James may just drop dead at the sight of you."

"Oh dear, that could be problematic." Lily joked. "However, the really problem is, how will I climb out the window in the dress?"

……………………………..

It was eight fifteen when Lily reached the café where she was meant to be meeting James. _Oh great, I'm late. _She looked around for the tall handsome figure of James Potter. He was nowhere to be seen.

_Turns out I'm not the only one who tends to always be late. _She sat on the closest chair and waited. And waited.

8:30. No James. 8:45. No James.

9:00. Lily stood up. She silently walked back to her window. She cursed herself for being so stupid.

_What was I thinking? It was crazy to go! How could I have thought for a second that a man like James Potter could possibly be interested in me? I was probably just bothering him for the past two days. He's probably out snogging some beautiful high class woman. Well he sure as hell won't have to worry about being bothered by me again!_

Lily reached her bedroom, flung the gown on the floor and threw herself onto the bed.

"James Potter. Ha! Who gives a damn about James Potter?"

But though she could try to talk herself away from it, she could not hold back the single tear that fell from her emerald green eye, ran down her porcelain cheek, and hit the dirty mattress beneath her.

………………………………

"Hello."

"Hello handsome. You look smashing if I may say so myself."

"Oh yes, quite the ladies man."

"You must be the most handsome man in all the land. I believe a jig is in order."

James potter stood before his mirror, speaking to his reflection. He promptly began doing the jig.

"Master?"

"AH! "

James jumped and turned around.

"Belba! C-can I help you?" James asked the house elf standing in his doorway.

"Belba wishes to inform Master that his father has returned from Hong-Kong and would like Master to meet him in the retiring room."

James' heart leapt.

"He's…he's home? Are you sure Belba?"

"Quite." She snapped, upset that her working skills were being questioned.

"A-alright. Thank you Belba."

The grouchy house elf disaperated with a little pop.

James was ecstatic. He had not seen his father in months, for he was constantly abroad for business. All other thoughts left his mind.

He rushed down to the living room and stood in the doorway. His heart dropped when he did not see his father. He walked into the room and sat on the large red couch.

"James Andrew Potter."

James felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around.

"Dad!"

He leaped up and embraced his father for the first time in months.

"James my boy! Lets see you then!" He held James out at arms length.

"Just as handsome as always I see, and look at this muscle! Are you working out?"

"Quiditch!" James said with a lopsided grin. "Great to see you too Dad." The two sat down and chat over some firewhiskey Belba brought over.

"So how's that arse, Sirius Black? I suppose the two of you have been making your mother's life difficult?"

"You could say that."

"Well done." He said, exchanging his fake stern glare for a large grin. James grinned back.

The two talked for a couple of hours. They laughed over months of events. Eventually, they lost track of time. Soon it was eleven o'clock.

"Wow I'm quite tired. The time is so different in Hong-Kong, I've lost track of the days. It's Thursday, is it not?"

"Thursday. Yes…Thursday." James confirmed thoughtfully. He could not help but feel like something was meant to have happened on Thursday…

Then it hit him. Hard. He leapt up from his big comfy armchair.

"Lily!"


	5. Disaster Strikes

-1

_Chapter 5: Kidnapping_

"Lily? Lily, what are you doing? Liiiily?"

"Meh?"

Lily lost the dazed expression on her face and tuned back into the noise of the bustling townspeople.

"Oh sorry, just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself dear." Lissi said, glancing worriedly at Lily. She was the only one who knew the real reason for Lily's woes.

"Come on, lets have a look at those purses, shall we?" Ariana suggested, leading the girls to another wrack. It was Sunday morning, three days after what Lily now called the "Potter Incident". Every other weekend, the girls were permitted to go out to town.

As Ariana led the other girls toward the bags, Lissi grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Lily, you have got to stop moping. It's over. Done with. James Potter is officially a git, and there's no point dwelling on him any longer."

Lily looked away, a broken expression on her face.

Lissi softened her tone. "It's best to just forget him Lils. Just forget the prick. Please?"

"Lissi, I have more than moved on. James Potter is nothing. An arrogant jerk perhaps, but otherwise, nothing. I've more than forgotten Potter." Lily pulled away from Lissi, and went to join Ariana by a clothing wrack.

"Hello Lils. So what do you think? The blue, or the brown?" Ariana inquired, shoving two skirts at Lily's face. "I prefer the blue a bit, but the brown is far more practical, and…uh oh. Here comes trouble Lils." Ariana said, turning to look at something behind Lily.

"Wha-" Lily turned around to see what had caught her friend's attention. "Oh wonderful." She groaned, for Ms. Smeldings was approaching her, rather angrily, and at a strangely fast pace for such a large woman.

"Oh Lily, what have you done to upset her this time?" Lily's good friend Hannah asked, approaching the other girls.

"Well, I may have accidentally been caught dozing off in class this morning. My best guess is that she's found out."

The girls grimaced.

"Well, good luck with that Lily." Hannah said, backing away with Ariana, for Ms. Smeldings had reached them, red in the face, and quite out of breath.

"Ms. Evans!" She bellowed. "Follow me. Now!"

She turned and began trudging back towards the orphanage, Lily trailing behind her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Why?! WHY ME? How could I have forgotten?! What drove me to go into that lapse of crucial memory?! WHY?"

Sirius Black rolled his eyes at his hysterical friend.

"Could it be Prongs, that your long lost, half forgotten father showed up five minutes prior to the engagement?"

"That's no excuse! NO EXCUSE I TELL YOU!"

"I can see that this will be more difficult than I hoped." Sirius said mostly to himself. "Look Prongs, no matter how much you yell, this was NOT your fault. Honestly mate, sit up. Look. You missed your dad, and while talking to him, forgot you made arrangements. It happens! Pull yourself together, go to uh, the uh-"

"The orphanage." James mumbled.

"Right. The orphanage. Go over there, and give that girl a good explanation. I mean, it's obvious she's madly in love with you. She'd forgive you if you grew another head and failed to tell her about it."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe not. But I mean, you didn't! In fact, your looks almost come close to my astonishingly handsome face, finely chiseled muscles, and stormy grey eyes!"

"Oh great. I look like you." James groaned, concealing a grin.

"Was that a grin? I think that was a grin. Hallelujah."

"Oh shut it. And no it most certainly was not. Speaking of women Padfoot, who was that black haired beauty you were attempting to woo yesterday, and in my house nonetheless?"

"Ah, but you're mistaken Jamsie. I was not attempting to woo her, for she was already wooed."

"Is that so? And what makes you so confident in yourself Mr. Padfoot?"

"Who said anything about myself? She has been wooed by another, and they are currently engaged."

James promptly began choking on his own spit.

"You're sleeping with an engaged heiress?!"

"What? When did I say I was sleeping with her?"

"You don't need to say it! This is you we're talking about!"

"I find that insulting. And there was no sleeping."

"No sleeping?"

"With her."

"So there was no sleeping with her?"

"Yes."

"Yes you did?"

"No! No, I did not sleep with her."

"Oh." James shifted in his seat. "So you didn't sleep with her."

"_No. _And now that that's out of the way, what are you planning to do about Lilykins? Are you going to go over there or what? You'll never win her back at this rate."

"You're right. Why am I sitting here wallowing in my misery? I should be down at the orphanage sweeping Lily off her feet!" And with that said, forgetting about his earlier question about Sirius's female friend, James stood up, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door.

3333333333333333333

Lily sat across from Ms. Smeldings, attempting to hold her breath in fear of smelling the odor being emitted from the woman's mouth.

"Well Lily." She began. "I trust you enjoyed your nap this morning."

"Yes, quite." Lily answered smugly. Ms. Smelding's face darkened.

"Good because it will be the last you'll be having while attending this school. And just to be sure of that…" She removed the long metal cane.

"You've attempted to use that repulsive device on me once before, have you not, _Georgina_?"

Ms. Smeldings gasped, lifted the cane, and swiped, hard, at Lily. However, she moved aside before the blow hit her. Then, suddenly, something in her snapped.

"_Who do you think you are?" _Lily whispered, barely audible.

"Pardon?" Ms. Smeldings hissed, surprised.

"Who do you think you are to treat us like trash, beat and torment us? You are a disgusting, horrendous, appalling _bitch._" The teacher's face turned beetroot purple._ "_If my parents could see-"

"YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Ms. Smeldings bellowed, lifting the cane again.

"And how I wish it were you in their place." Lily said, her voice a whisper again. The anger inside her was so strong, she couldn't think. She could hardly breathe. All her anger was focused on Ms. Smeldings . Suddenly, the window behind the teacher shattered, shards piercing her.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU UNRULY CHILD!" Lily stared, dazed and confused. _How on earth did that just happen? _she , she didn't have much time to ponder on it, for the crazed teacher swung the cane at her, once, twice, over and over. And every time, unsuccessfully. It was as if some invisible force was fighting against her. Lily glanced up at the injured woman, scrambled to her feet, and ran for the door as fast as her shaking legs could carry her. She flung open the front doors, and ran forward…straight into something hard, yet not quite wall-like. She looked up, and saw that the unexpected barrier was none other than James Potter.

________________________________________________

"Lily?"

James had gone looking for Lily. But when he looked down and saw a mass of flaming red hair, he realized that it hadn't been very hard.

"Lily" he repeated.

"Oh, s-sorry. I'm really, um, ok." She stuttered, and pushed by him.

"Wait Lily!" he called after her. "Wait!"

"What James?" She asked, angrily.

"Look, I know you're probably furious right now, and you have the right to be. But can I just…wait… is that glass in your hair?"

"Ugh!" She turned and continued to walk, almost run, in the other direction.

"Lily wait! Please, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Sure you are Potter." She yelled back.

"No really Lils, wait!" He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"Please. Just let me explain."

"Get your hands off me!"

"Lily please, just give me five minutes, and then I promise, I'll keep out of your hair for as long as I live."

She stared angrily in his direction for a moment.

"Fine." She said. But then, remembering what had just occurred, she added, "But not here." She led him towards a pub, a place that Miss Smeldings would never dream of entering, and sat him down at a booth in the far corner.

"Five minutes." She mumbled angrily.

""This is quite a place Lils-"

"Four minutes."

"Okay! Okay. Look Lily, I feel terrible. What I did was unforgivable, and I know that. But its not that I didn't want to be with you that night, it's just-" He took a deep breath. "My father came home."

She looked at him, and he saw curiosity behind the anger in her emerald eyes. He continued.

"You see, my father is rarely home. And his job is, well, worrying to the rest of the family."

"What danger could there in being a wealthy businessman?" Lily asked.

"Well that's one of his professions…" He said. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"But anyway, you see, my father showed up last night, just as I was about to leave to see you. I thought I'd catch up with him for a while, but I hadn't seen him for so long-"

"Yeah, well, at least you have a father." Lily snapped.

He did not know how exactly to reply .

"Lily, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean it to sound like that. But then, you know what it's like to miss your father."

He looked down into her eyes, and saw pain there.

"Please Lily, allow me one last chance."

She looked at him for a moment, pondering his words.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I'll forget this mistake. You missed your father." She smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"But Lily…" said James.

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why do you have glass in your hair?"

Lily's smile turned to a frown.

"No reason."

"Lily, you can tell me."

"No, I can't!"

"It was that teacher of yours, wasn't it?"

"James!"

"Did she hurt you?!"

"NO!" she bellowed at him. He just looked back, anxious and worried.

"No, she did not hurt me. I hurt her."

A relieved look washed over James' face.

"Good" He said with a smirk.

"Good?? How could you say good? I can't go back there! She'll kill me! I don't have a home, I don't have money, and no school either!"

"That's ok Lily. We'll figure that one out. But thank god you're safe from her now. Now you'll never have to enter that terrible place again."

"I'm Just so confused. How could this have happened? One second she was fine, then the next…I don't remember having thrown…" She gave him a hesitant look. "Never mind."

"What happened Lily? You've got to tell me."

"What's your father's other job?" She retorted. He frowned clearly showing his aggravation.

"Alright, we'll figure this out later. Right now, we've got to get you cleaned up." He led her down the busy street and towards his grand estate.


End file.
